


Good Service

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mechanic!Junkrat, Top!Roadhog, Vehicular Sex, bottom!Junkrat, small dick Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: Mako has a lustful crush on a mechanic, who just so happens to be a playful little imp who comes prepared for anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@squish_lee](https://twitter.com/squish_lee), here's a quick mechanic!Junkrat RoadRat smut fic.

The afternoon sun was hot, but that wasn't what was killing Mako. He thought that hiring a professional would have been a good idea, and it was at first, but each time that this...kid worked on his bike, Mako's desire for him grew. This time, Mako called him out to his little shack; a ramshackle broken little trailer. He wanted this boy all to himself for the evening, and he didn't even care that he paid extra for a home visit.

The kid, Jamison, was just doing a basic check-up on his bike. Nothing major, although Mako had purposely loosened a few bolts to make it leak oil, just to make it look like something was actually wrong. He was being sneaky, and a bit devious.

It was the middle of summer, and the afternoon heat was killer, and Jamison was sweating a lot. "Whew! God is it hot out here!" Jamison complained as he wiped his forehead, dampening the sleeve of his blue mechanic's jumpsuit.

"Yeah," Mako grumbled. "'s hot…"

"Hey," Jamison turned his head around. "Mind if I take this off?" He pulled on the front of his jumpsuit, which had been unzipped down to his navel, and showed a white t-shirt under that was soaked in sweat.

"Go right ahead," Mako replied.

Jamison thanked him and pulled his arms out of the jumpsuit, tied the sleeves around his waist, and then pulled his soaked shirt over his head. He let out a heavy, relieved sigh.

"Much better!"

Not for Mako. He was sweating for an entirely different reason, and his pants were getting tighter and tighter. Jamison was small, but he was muscular; not as big as Mako, not by a long shot, but he was thin and lithe His muscles were defined and Mako had eyes like a hawk on his back, watching his shoulders, move, his muscles flex when he gripped something or twisted a screwdriver.

"Let's see if this bad boy starts up." Mako's throat tightened as he watched Jamison straddled his bike, rocking forward, hips moving to get comfortable. God he wanted to rip that dirt jumpsuit off of him, he wanted to spread him out on that bike and just fuck him. The bike started up easily, shook Jamison's small body and sent vibrations through him. Mako knew he had to remain calm in the face of this beautiful sight. This kid was just fixing his bike, even though there was nothing wrong with it. What a fool.

"Hey," Jamison said after he turned the bike off. He was staring at the gas tank on top of it, and Mako was listening. "Y'know there's nothin' wrong with yer bike, right?" Mako's body went cold.

"What do you mean…?"

Jamison rolled his eyes and kicked his leg over the bike, then crossed it over his other leg. "I'm not stupid, Mr. Rutledge. You're the one payin' me, 'member?" Jamison eyed the other; his face as red and his hands were gripping that flimsy lawn chair.

"You've been here for an hour… Why did you pretend to fix my bike?"

Jamison chuckled. "Wanted to see why you called me out here. We don't do home visits." He playfully put a finger to his lips and winked.

Mako blinked at him, shocked. He thought that he was the one who outsmarted this kid, but Jamison had played him like a fool. Had he known all along what Mako wanted? Judging from that sleazy pose he was in; leaning over, elbow on the handlebars, legs crossed sexily, Mako could only assume that he knew everything.

"Could've just asked, y'know." Jamison stood up from the bike and put a hand on his hip. "I won't charge you for that," he giggled, an oh-so-devilish giggle.

As embarrassed as Mako was for being played by this kid, he was being offered exactly what he wanted so he couldn't really be annoyed. Mako stood up as well, trudged over to him and loomed over the smaller man. Jamison shuddered, momentarily forgetting just how big this guy was.

"Hope you know what you're doing, kid."

Jamison laughed again and grinned. "Oh don't you worry." He leaned back against the bike, and pulled the sleeves out of the loose knot so he could unzip his jumpsuit even more. Mako watched him pushed the clothes over his hips, wiggling a bit as he did, and revealed some tight black shorts, like exercise shorts, the ones that absorb sweat, and boy did this kid need it. He was sweating worse than Mako, although he was in the sun more pretending to fix Mako's bike; his skin was even starting to turn a light red from sunburn.

After the blond had his jumpsuit around his ankles, he turned around and bent over the bike, and glanced back at Mako, as if he was waiting for him. Mako took that as a sign and he grabbed Jamison's hips and grounded him against his front.

"'Fore you get too carried away," Jamison's started, "I have lube in that toolbox I brought."

Mako raised an eyebrow at him. "Lube, eh?" he snorted. "For bikes, or for this?" he asked as he rubbed Jamison's ass. The blond moaned quietly and rocked back against him.

"Does it matter? I came prepared." He flashed that wide, bright grin at him again. This kid was something else, but Mako wasn't about to complain. He left him for a moment to get the lube out of the toolbox. Definitely for sex, red bottle, scented too. How lewd. When he turned back around, he saw that Jamison had pushed his shorts down and was rubbing a finger against his hole from between his legs. Mako couldn't believe his eyes, was this guy for real? Did he plan all of this? Seemed like it, but Mako couldn't complain, not with this boy bent over his bike like that, just waiting for Mako.

He made his way back over, grazing his hand over Jamison's sweaty skin, up his back and rubbed at his shoulders. Leaning in, he kissed his nape softly as his hands worked down, rubbing down to his hips. Jamison moved his body in sync with Mako's touch. He didn't expect Mako to be so slow or gentle, seeing as the guy had a hard-on for him for the past hour, but just like Mako, Jamison couldn't complain about it.

Mako popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his hand,. The scent of fruit filled his nose along with the musk of sweat, and it only made him crave Jamison that much more. Using a single finger at first, Mako pushed it inside and wiggled it around. Jamison grunted and pushed backwards against the hand as it prepared him. Mako added a second finger to help stretch him out, and had the blond writhing in his grasp, whining softly under his breath, like he was impatiently waiting. Mako took a minute to prep him, wanting his entry to be easy and painless for Jamison.

Jamison felt Mako pull back from him but could hear him shifting his clothes. He glanced back to watch and looked just in time to see Mako pull his erection out of his pants. Jamison felt his body tingle with excitement as Mako stroked himself. He was pierced through the tip, a thick gold ring, and that made Jamison burn.

Mako pulled Jamison's ass cheeks apart, opening him up for. He found it a little difficult since the blond still had his pants around his ankles, so to fix that, he bluntly grabbed Jamison's right leg, lifted it out of the bundle of clothes at his feet, and set the peg leg on the seat of the bike so he was spread wide. He brought the tip of his dick to Jamison's hole and pushed in; Jamison's body welcomed him and he arched his back as he moaned.

As badly as Mako wanted to just start thrusting, he couldn't help but admire that pleasured face that Jamison was making, like he was completely lost in feeling Mako. His body was shivering even though it was uncomfortably hot out, and he was panting from the heat as well. Jamison's mouth hung open with little gasps on his lips.

"Ready…?" Mako asked him, done appreciating how cute and sexy Jamison was and ready to pound him like he's wanted to do for weeks.

Jamison nodded and grunted a little 'yes' and immediately Mako slammed completely inside of him and made him cry out loudly.

"Good thing I don't have neighbors," Mako whispered next to his ear before licking it. He felt Jamison shudder under him, hands gripping at the handlebars of the bike. Mako held the younger man by the shoulder, his other hand gripping his hip, and began to thrust into him hard and deep. From Jamison's reactions, it didn't anticipate Mako being as big as he was; he was groaning and grunting, muttering out small curses, a mix of 'oh god,' and 'fuck.' Mako didn't want to hurt him, so he did slow down for him to get used to his size. It was his girth that surprised Jamison the most, he saw that he was longer than average, but didn't realize how girthy he was as well. It felt fantastic but god it always overwhelming, breathtaking.

Mako moved his hand from Jamison's shoulder to around his belly, reached down, and wrapped his fingers around Jamison's cock. He was a little surprised; Jamison was small, but it didn't bother him in the least, he actually thought it was kind of cute. Jamison gasped loudly when Mako squeezed him.

"H-Hey, d-don't—Aah…" Mako's breath was on his ear again.

"Don't do what? This?" he asked and squeezed again, making Jamison throw his head back and moan in such a cute whiny way. "You gonna cum early, that it?" He asked and pounded his hips hard against Jamison's ass. Jamison's body tried to arch and move in different ways, but the position made it difficult to. Mako's belly pushed against his back so he couldn't arch up too much, and his leg was hoisted up over the bike seat and made it hard to move at all. Being so restricted was hot, though, and being fucked against a bike was even hotter.

"Come on, moan for me, Jamison," Mako squeezed his hard, nipped at his ear, and thrust faster and faster and successfully pulled that loud moan from him. God he loved it, he wanted to keep this naughty imp with him and do this again.

"Cum for me, Fawkes, come on…" Mako's voice was getting ragged; he was reaching his limit and his hips moved even faster. It was adorable how Jamison's moans turned into choppy broken sounds with each thrust; Mako's body causing large vibrations and altering his voice.

Mako pinned the younger male down and thrust deep, gritting his teeth. "Come on, boy, let it out com—" he broke into a moan when he felt Jamison's ass clamp down on his cock. Oh god the tight warmth of it was heavenly, ironic since the kid acted like such a little devil. Jamison' shuddered, spurting his semen out onto the bike, and Mako followed soon after. He growled, almost roared when he filled up the blond. His body shook and he slammed forward causing the bike to rock. The kickstand broke from the weight and the bike felt over and crashed to the ground.

Luckily Mako had his arm around Jamison and held him up so he wouldn't fall on top of the bike.

"Ah, fuck…" Mako looked at the bike.

"S-Sorry…" Jamison apologized and tried to stand, but his legs were sore and shook violently when he put any weight on them.

"Easy there," Mako told him and then pulled out slowly. Jamison blushed when he felt Mako's cum gust out of him and he quickly slammed at hand over his hole.

"I'll get you a towel," Mako said and sat the blond on the lawn chair he was sitting on earlier. He left Jamison there in the shade to relax for a bit as he went inside to get a towel, he returned a minute later and let Jamison wiped himself down.

"That was amazing, big guy. Glad I came over." Jamison giggled as he wobbled to get his clothes.

"Glad you fooled me, you mean."

"Oh come on, you fooled me too. As if this wouldn't have happened anyway. You asked me over here just to fuck, and we both wanted it." He zipped up his jumpsuit and shoved his underwear into a large side-pocket on them. "Well, guess I'll be going then."

Mako nodded. "Right."

Jamison picked up his toolbox and took a few steps before he stopped. He seemed to think for a moment before he walked back over to Mako.

"Here," he said as he dug into a pocket on his chest. He pulled out a little card, held it between two fingers, and flicked it out towards Mako. "If you should ever, need my...services again..." he winked, spun on his heel, and then sauntered to his truck.

Mako flipped the card over. It was a business card for the shop Jamison worked at, with his name and everything printed neatly on it, except the work number was crossed out and under it Jamison had written his mobile number, with a postscript of, "Call me," just below it. He sighed and shoved the card into his pocket as he watched Jamison drive away; he already knew he'd be calling again. Although…

He glanced to his bike, noticing that one of the mirrors had been broken off. Mako wasn't sure if he'd be calling to have Jamison repair the mirror, or to fuck him again.

Or both.

**Author's Note:**

> Rihanna's 'Shut up and Drive' song and music video may or may not have also inspired this...
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
